All Characters
All characters in the Dragons of Darkness timeline are listed here. Any characters who have a main role are mentioned here, those who have only had minor roles are listed in the next section. List of Main Characters Daggett, a male green frog. He wears a brown floppy hat and wears a brown belt around his waist, which at times has a leather whip holstered onto it. Daggett is big headed in the earlier entries but gains more of a heart and insight on how the world works later on. (Debut: Dragons of Darkness (1997)) Main Character in Hearts-A-Gamble Rough Draft (2002), Hearts-A-Gamble (2007), The One With All The Owls & Vampires (2018), A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019). Uncredited in Strangers in the Night (2019). Squeaks, a male gray mouse. He is plain in appearance with no clothing or articles on him. Known to be sarcastic, Squeaks also has a mean streak, particularly focusing it on Sassy. In the later series, he occasionally shows Sassy empathy and with visual disgust, becomes her target for hugs and the occasional tears. He shows a particular bond with Daggett, not hanging too far away from him. (Debut: Dragons of Darkness (1997)) Main Character in Hearts-A-Gamble Rough Draft (2002), Hearts-A-Gamble (2007), The One With All The Owls & Vampires (2018), A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019). Sassy, a female white cat. She wears a pink pearl necklace and in her debut, wears a small pink hair bow just below her right ear. Sassy is rather finicky, at first becoming upset when she gets dirty. Afterwards she becomes more upset and fiery over how she is treated by Daggett and Squeaks, with Daggett poking jokes at her while Squeaks is sarcastic and makes rude remarks towards her, often causing her to yowl out loud or physically punch or kick both of them. She isn't as much of a leader as Daggett but keeps the gang in line, occasionally stepping up and taking some issues head on. Sassy is also very flirtatious, especially towards human males. Has a tendency to be quite emotional. (Debut: Dragons of Darkness (1997)) Main Character in Hearts-A-Gamble Rough Draft (2002), Hearts-A-Gamble (2007), The One With All The Owls & Vampires (2018), A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019). Uncredited in Strangers in the Night (2019). Crisps, a black dragon. He has a light gray underbelly and black wings. Crisps wears a pendant of a black heart with a gold trim outlining it with a gold slash in the middle of it, which he eventually bestows upon the owl Abby. He is portrayed by Nicholas Miller and based upon him and is later married to Esther after originally being portrayed as a villain with a fellow dragon named Flames. Together with Esther, they have three children. (Debut: Dragons of Darkness (1997)) Main Character in Hearts-A-Gamble (2007) and A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019) and Minor role in The One With All The Owls & Vampires (2018). Flames, a red dragon. He has a dark yellow underbelly with brighter yellow wings. He works as co-guardian of the castle occupied by him and Crisps. Flames is named after his obvious colors resembling flames and is ultimately outsmarted and defeated by Daggett and Squeaks in Dragons of Darkness. He is presumed dead after falling to his death into a pit of fire. (Debut: Dragons of Darkness (1997)) Main Character in Dragons of Darkness (1997). Esther, a pink dragoness. She has a pale yellow underbelly with pale yellow wings. Esther wears a pendant that consists of a purple full moon and a yellow sun, which she bestows upon the frog Daggett, whom she has a strong friendship with. She is based on Heather Butler, was to be portrayed by Heather Butler and her lines were written by her but was cancelled due to her death on January 27, 2008. She is later married to Crisps with her lines being provided between Heather's journal entries and the help of Nicholas Miller and her sister Jessica Rhys-Butler. (Debut: Hearts-A-Gamble (2007)) Main Character in A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019) and Minor role in The One With All The Owls & Vampires (2018). Sir Fire, a red dragon. He is the lead dragon knight who serves under King Lightning and Queen Dessie in Lightning Castle. Sir Fire is an older dragon with worn out red scales and a dull and battered yellow underbelly but also wears armor on his arms and legs and wears a steel helmet with a visor when outside the castle. His temper matches his name as Sir Fire has a short fuse and doesn't have a filter for his mouth, which more often than not gets him in trouble. Sir Fire is based on a character created by Paul Hellington for the Lightning Dragon Territories Online Role Play that ran from September 1984 to January 1988. (Debut: Hearts-A-Gamble (2007)) Main Character in A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019). King Lightning, a gold dragon. The King and co-ruler of Lightning Castle, King Lightning is the second oldest dragon of the Territories. He has worn gold scales all over his body, including the underbelly but has silver wings. The most stable and level headed of the bunch. King Lightning is based on a character created by Quetzal LaTereza and was the original person to voice the character but passed away on April 13, 2004 before Hearts-A-Gamble's writing process started. He is now portrayed and supervised by Fernando LaTereza. (Debut: Hearts-A-Gamble (2007)) Main Character in A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019). Queen Dessie, a silver dragoness. Queen and co-ruler of Lightning Castle, Queen Dessie is the oldest dragon of the Territories. She has sparkling silver scales with a dark gray underbelly, her wings are a lighter silver. She is very quiet, gentle and well mannered but doesn't hold back a giggle when a joke or insult tickles her. Queen Dessie is based on a character created and portrayed by Rose LaTereza. (Debut: Hearts-A-Gamble (2007)) Main Character in A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019). Demon, a red hell-spawn. A small, red demon with a long pointy tail and two short horns coming from the top of his head. He isn't referred to by name nor has he ever mentioned his name, so it is unknown. A loud mouthed villain who has power to strike fear in others and control the weather but isn't strong enough to hold it. Easily intimidated when stood up to, he's defeated twice by Crisps and Esther. (Debut: Hearts-A-Gamble (2007)) Main Character in A Very Hearts-y Christmas (2019). List of Minor Characters Write the second section of your page here.